Due to the ever rising price of gasoline and the continued popularity of motor vehicles as a mode of transportation, much effort in the prior art has been directed to increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines. In addition, and often to the detriment of increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines, further efforts in the prior art have been directed toward reducing the various pollutants emitted from motor vehicles. Needless to say, the prior art includes many different approaches to the problems of increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines and for reducing the pollutants thereof.
A carburetor is a device that blends air and fuel for an internal combustion engine. The typical carburetor utilizes suction created by intake air accelerated through a Venturi tube to draw fuel into the internal combustion engines airstream for burning. A fuel injection system is a system for admitting fuel into an internal combustion engine by atomizing fuel by forcibly pumping it through a small nozzle under high pressure.
The primary problem with carburetors and fuel injector systems is that they are inadequate in breaking the fuel into small enough droplets. This results in the presence of relatively large droplets of fuel which will not completely vaporize in the intake manifold and/or engine. The result is low engine operating efficiency with formation of carbon monoxide and high hydrocarbon emissions. It therefore becomes desirable to produce a carburetor/fuel injector system improvement that will break up the larger droplets of fuel and disperse them more evenly, increasing the efficiency of the engine by burning more of the fuel.
The prior art knows many different means of atomizing and vaporizing the fuel. One type of such a vaporization system uses a source of air which is bubbled through a reservoir of liquid gasoline, the resulting vapors being inputted into the combustion chamber of the engine. Various patents exist for similar types of devices, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 474,838, 1,938,497, 3,749,376 and 4,011,847.